Nightmare
by HisLittleFlame666
Summary: Post war drabble. Ginny has a nightmare, and Harry is there for her. My first story ever, please read and review!


_She was walking in the forest. Everything was dark, she couldn't see anything. She felt strange. Something bad was happening, she could feel it, but she didn't know what. She heard something. Someone was whispering, but who? She couldn't hear the exact words, but the words, and the voice seemed…almost inhuman. She could hear the voice better. It was...it was him. Voldemort. She knew that voice so well. That was the voice that haunted her dreams, ever since she was eleven years old. _

_She heard him mutter those words. That spell. He had just killed someone. She closed her eyes. Why did life have to be this cruel and why did good people always have to die? She tried to come a little closer to the scene. To see who the poor person is whose life was ended so quickly. She saw Voldemort standing beside Bellatrix. They were laughing. Their smiles were…triumphant. But, why? It wasn't over yet. They were still fighting. Harry was still fighting. _

_That's the moment she noticed that the person who was laying on the ground seemed so familiar. She knew that messy black hair. And those glasses on the ground…It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! A cry of pain escaped her lips, and the Death Eaters turned. They saw her. Bellatrix started laughing.  
"Oh, oh, let her come closer! She'll like to see this!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with cruelty and madness. The two to Ginny unknown Death eaters made her come to the place where he was laying, lifeless and still._

_She fell to her knees, sobbing. This can't be happening. Not after everything they've been through. After all the torturing from the Carrows, worrying about him, he couldn't have just given up. They were supposed to fight, he wasn't supposed to go and give up on his life! Yes, there were a lot of dead people, but they all died fighting for a better world, and for the new generations. It wasn't his fault, but he always blamed himself. Always. _

_Ginny looked at him. His beautiful emerald green eyes were still open. She sobbed again when she realized it. He would never look at her again. She'll never see those eyes sparkling again. She'll never see that beautiful smile that made her knees weaken. She'll never talk to him again. He was dead.  
"N-no no Harryyy" she screamed, and everyone laughed.  
"Oh, haven't I told you this would be entertaining?' Bellatrix said and Voldemort laughed._

"_Yes, oh yes you silly girl. Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort stated and laughed again as Ginny sobbed even more. She just wanted to die, too. If it would take away the pain she was feeling, she wanted to die!_

"Ginny!"

_Was that…Was Harry calling her No, of course not. He was dead after all. This was only her mind playing with her. Or maybe Bellatrix and Voldemort. _

"GINNY WAKE UP PLEASE!"

The voice was more urgent and louder now. The scene started spinning in Ginny's head and then, she was awake, and looking into two emerald green, worried eyes. She broke down into tears and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her cry it all out.  
"Shh, it's okay, it's okay…It was just a dream…" he kept whispering and caressing her hair. Ginny calmed down after a few minutes and looked up at him. Her chocolate brown eyes met his worried ones. Harry kissed her lips gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered softly, caressing her cheek. Ginny looked away.  
"It was the same on. As always…" she whispered and Harry sighed.  
"I', fine, I'm alive. It's over. They can't hurt us anymore. We won…" he said, looking directly into her brown eyes. She sighed.  
"I, I know. It's just…It all seems so, so real every time…" she whispered and he nodded. He understood. He had nightmares, too. He knew what it was like to dream about the war every night.

"Just remember…I'm okay. I survived, and I'm here. I'll never leave you again…" he whispered and she smiled a little.  
'I love you…" she whispered, giving him a tender kiss on his lips.  
"I love you too…so much…" Harry whispered, stroking her hair.

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeats. He was okay. He was fine. And, as long as it remained that way, she would be okay, too.


End file.
